Organic EL devices each using an organic substance are promising devices capable of finding applications in inexpensive, large-area full-color display devices of a solid emission type, and a large number of such devices have been developed. In general, an organic EL device is formed of a light emitting layer and a pair of counter electrodes between which the layer is interposed. The light emission of the organic EL device is the following phenomenon. Once an electric field is applied between both the electrodes, an electron is injected from a cathode side, and a hole is injected from an anode side. Further, the electron recombines with the hole in the light emitting layer to produce an excited state, and energy generated upon return of the electron from the excited state to its ground state is discharged as light.
Organic EL devices of various forms have already been known, and for example, the following organic EL devices have been proposed (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2): each of the devices uses an aromatic amine derivative having a specific substituent having a thiophene structure or an aromatic amine derivative having a carbazole skeleton to which a diarylamino group is bonded as a hole injecting material or hole transporting material.    [Patent Document 1] WO 2008-023759    [Patent Document 2] WO 2008-062636